Naruto Comforts Hinata
by fan-godess
Summary: hinata and itachi went out but then she finds that he cheated on her then itachi wants her back but now she's with naruto what will itachi do to be with her
1. Itachi's Cheating

Itachi and Hinata were going to irichiraku (I don't think that's how you spell it)

naruto was sitting at one of the tables. When hinata and itachi walked in.

He started to feel a little sad

hinata saw naruto from afar and felt bad that he didn't ask her here

hinata and itachi sat down and ordered ramen. She couldn't get some of the ramen out of the bowl and she pulled on it with all force and it came out but the bad news is that it landed on itachi's face.

"Sorry itachi"

"It's okay"

naruto saw this and laughed

they looked at him

"Oh I'm laughing at this news article"

there wasn't a news article in front of him

konan came in and told itachi that he was needed at his work

"Sorry hinata"

"Whatever just go"

"Hn"

so itachi got up and left

"hinata can I sit here"

she looked up and saw naruto

"Sure"

"Why did he leave"

"Work"

"Oh, so you want to go to a movie tomorrow with me?"

"Yeah, I'll just tell itachi that I can't come to the date we had planned tomorrow"

"Do you want me to take you to his work"

"Yeah"

so naruto drove hinata to his work and they stepped out of the car

she went into his work and what she saw didn't really hurt her she already thought it was happening

itachi and konan were kissing

"Hey itachi"

he looked and there hinata was

"Um hey hinata"

"So this is work"

"Not exactly"

"Well, I just came here to tell you that I'm breaking up with you and going out with naruto"

"What?"

"Me and naruto are going out"

naruto and hinata got into the car and drove off

"Are you okay hinata"

"Yeah that felt good"

"Haha"

and they lived happily ever after except itachi who was alone after konan broke up with him


	2. Seeing Itachi

Hinata and naruto already went to the movie

(This is two week later)

hinata and naruto were walking through the streets of konaha

then they saw itachi

"Hinata" itachi said

"Itachi" hinata said with venom dripping from her voice

"So what brings you here with that loser" itachi said while pointing at naruto

hinata and naruto started walking away

itachi started to follow them

hinata turned around and said,"itachi maybe you haven't recognized this but I hate you I will never like you you're a loser and I dumped you so leave me alone get the picture"

"Not really"

"Well let me explain this slower"

she said this very slowly,"I dumped you leave me alone"

"Can't we work this out?"

"No why don't you get konan to"

"Well, we kinda broke up"

"Oh the skank dumped you good for her"

"Please come on"

hinata grabbed naruto's hand and walked away from itachi

after they were gone itachi said,"I'll get my revenge on you little brats"

end of chapter to be continued


	3. Itachi Dyes his Hair

Itachi was in his room deciding what revenge he could get on naruto since he took hinata away from him then all of a sudden his inner popped out

**inner itachi**

outer itachi

**dude she left you cause you cheated on her**

and your point is

**you don't understand girls at all**

yes I do and who are you?

**I'm your inner and you just noticed I was here and I was the one who told you to cheat on hinata**

whatever Wait! You told me to cheat in hinata

**yeah but you were so stupid to listen to me cause I was just joking when I told you to go out with konan**

wait I thought I just met you

**no I've been here ever since you were born I'm your thoughts**

this is all your fault that hinata broke up with me

**if you want to get technical it was your fault cause you listened to me**

whatever just go away

**ok but I'll be back later bye- bye **

and with that his inner disappeared

so itachi was still thinking of why hinata likes naruto

then he thought maybe hinata likes naruto because of his blond hair

then itachi went to the store and bought some blond dye

**in itachi's bathroom**

itachi got the dye out of the box and mixed the stuff together and now the dye was ready he put it in his hair then he sat on his couch and the stuff was running down his hair

then he saw a spider hanging from the ceiling and he screamed like a girl,"AAAAAAAHHHHH SPIDER NO GET AWAY"

he got up and started running in circles like a weirdo he took a magazine and swatted the spider but, then it landed on his favorite stuffed animal and he said,"NO GET OFF OF MR. FLUFFY"

he swatted the spider again and it went out the window

he said,"phew that was a close one" then the doorbell rang and he went to answer it. It was his neighbor and the neighbor said,"hey is everyone alright I heard girly scream and it sounded like someone was in trouble"

itachi was twitching and was growing a vein on his head he said,"I do not scream like a girl and everyone's fine" the neighbor said,"oh well bye then"

itachi slammed his door shut and went to the bathroom to wash the stuff out

itachi turned on the faucet and tried to wash it out the keyword tried somehow he messed up and well it got in his eye (I don't really no how to describe it) but anyway he got it in his eye and

he said,"oww it burns oh what did I do to deserve this no why me " so he got the burning out of his eye and when he was done drying his hair it didn't turn out like he had planned it turned out blonde but it was an Afro.

Itachi looked in the mirror and saw this and said,"OMG NO I"M GOING TO A BEAUTY PARLOR RIGHT NOW!!!!"

So itachi went out of the house and was heading to the parlor

hinata and naruto were strolling down the streets of konoha since it was a beautiful day

they saw itachi was walking down the street and saw his blonde Afro

itachi was so embarrassed he couldn't find a hat to cover it and he saw hinata and naruto coming so he managed to say,"hey hinata I see your still with that loser"

hinata and naruto burst out laughing they were laughing so hard they were sheading tears

hinata took out her camera and took pictures of it and put the camera back in her purse

naruto said,"haha- man omg what'd you do to to hair?'

Itachi said,"I was going for a new look"

hinata said,"you could join the circus or better yet you could go to clown college"

itachi walked past them and continued his way to the parlor

hinata and naruto watched him from behind leave and burst out laughing again and continued walking.

After itachi got his hair dyed black again he went back to his house and was in his room right now

well she doesn't like him for his blond hair he checked it off his list

he was thinking to himself I wonder what she likes in that loser I know maybe it's his passion for eating ramen I know I'll join a ramen eating contest

end of chapter

**next chapter ramen eating contest**

_preview_

_the announcer said,"okay contestants on your mark get set go"_

_and twenty minutes later naruto had finished twenty bowls_

_and well itachi had finished one noodle because he always hesitated when he was about to eat it because he had never tasted ramen before and was afraid what it would be like_

"_The winner is naruto"_

_and hinata hugged naruto_

Author's Note**: the spider incident actually happened in class cause there was this spider hanging from the ceiling and the next thing you hear is a really girly scream coming from a guy it was so funny**


	4. Ramen Eating Contest

So itachi was on his way to the ramen eating contest

he was excited because he heard that naruto was gonna be there and that meant hinata would be there

itachi saw hinata in the crowd and smiled

she waved to naruto

itachi had never tasted ramen and wondered what it would be like

the announcer said,"contestants on your mark get set go"

20 minutes later

naruto had eaten 18 bowls while well..

Itachi had just finished his first noodle

he was scared it was gonna taste bad so he hesitated

and the winner is naruto

itachi looked to his right and saw hinata hugging naruto

(In itachis apartment)

think itachi think you already died your hair already entered a ramen eating contest

mmm

I know I'll just call my friends

so itachi called his friends over and they were tobi pein deidara sasori and kisame

so they were all sitting in a circle and itachi said,"what should I do to get hinata back?"

Sasori said,"what have you tried already?"

"Let's see died my hair blonde entered a ramen contest"

kismae said, hold up you died your hair?"

"Yeah"

"I have to see that"

tobi said,"you can I have a picture"

he passed it to kisame

he was laughing now sasori suggested,"why don't you turn back time?"

Itachi smiled and said."that's a great idea"

so he started getting some items and he tried to super glue them together

let's just say it didn't turn out so well and fell apart

itachi said sarcastically,"great idea sasori"

"I know it was"

deidara said,"maybe naruto's hotter than you?"

Itachi said,"no way I'm so hot" while he ran his hand threw his hair"

"Keep thinking that"

"I will"

they all sweatdropped

end of chapter


	5. he finally gives up and kisame is gay

The akatsuki excluding itachi were in the room and kisame said, "itachi needs big help because he will never get hinata from naruto cause naruto his hot and will always beat itachi."

Everyone turned there heads in sight of kisame and sasori went up to him and said, "so are you dating naruto now and I never knew you were gay so everyone let's sing the song."

They nodded there heads and started singing, "if you were gay that'd be okay because you see we'd love you anyway." kisame glared at them and said, "I'm not gay."

Deidara said, "well someone is in denial and is being a mr. grumpy gills." while pinching his cheeks.

Kisame said, "say that again and I'm going to chop your head off."

Deidara backed away and everyone was quiet.

Itachi came in the room and noticed the awkward silence and said, "What happened?"

Deidara said, "nothing, nothing at all except cough cough kisame's gay."

Kisanme tackled deidara to the ground and deidara screamed, "AHH HELP FISH RAPE!"

Kisame got off of hima dn said, "I can't help what I am."

Itachi said, "right... so what plan do we have to make hinata love me."

Tobi said, "itachi I know this may be hard but hinata will never love you so just give up and find another girl please your just embarrassing yourself."

Itachi said, "fine .. So should I go out with that girl ino?"

Zetsu said, "I know your desperate but you can't be that desperate can you come on you can do better"

itachi said, "how about my pet rock!"

Zetsu said, "yeah. That's a great choice I mean cause everyone wants to date a rock."

Itachi said, "I KNOW!" and he hugged his pet rock.

The other akatsuki slowly walked out of the room then pein screamed , "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!."

The akatsuki got out of there and itachi shrugged his shoulders and decided to go tell hinata and naruto.

He found them walking together and he went up to them and said, "hinata I've goten over yoiu and I have found someone else."

Hinata said, "that's great who is it?"

Itachi said, "rocky."

Hinata said, "who's that I've never heard of them before."

Itachi searched through his pocket and all over but he couldn't find it and the n he dropped to the ground and started crying screaming, "WHY... WHY ROCKY DID YOU LEAVE ME.!"

Hinata and naruto were getting scared and ran for there lives while itachi was sobbing over his pet rock and / ex-girlfriend

end of story hahahahahhahahhahaha itachi is weird


End file.
